I Will Survive
by Bruh M
Summary: Eu sei que estou parecendo uma mulher, tá legal? Mas eu quero que todo mundo aqui presente saiba, HARRY PÁRA DE RIR!, que eu sou muito macho, tá sabendo? Participações mais que especias de James Potter e Rose Weasley . XD


Antes de tudo, EU ADORO O RON, OK? É exatamente por isso que estou fazendo essa maldadezinha com ele!

* * *

_**I Will Survive  
**__por Bruh M._

Era apenas mais uma tarde de domingo n'A Toca. O sol brilhava como todos os dias, o vento balançava a folhagem na terra batida do jardim maltratado. Seria a festa de aniversário de Ronald Weasley logo mais à noitinha, e Hermione se empenhava em fazer um delicioso bolo para o marido. As crianças: James e Rose estavam, milagrosamente silenciosas, e Hermione, precavida como sempre já esperava que algo acontecesse.

"Ron!" - ela chamou da cozinha em meio ao preparo do creme de baunilha no caldeirão fulmegante.

Silêncio. Sem resposta.

Levemente irritadiça, afinal a barriga de quase nove meses era por demais pesada para sair por ali terreno afora à procura das crianças, Hermione saiu bufando da cozinha d'A Toca, chamando pelo marido.

"Rose carregou ele lá para cima, Mione. Já tem umas duas horas, acho" - respondeu Harry, a massa de cabelos revoltos descansando no colo de Gina.

Hermione suspirou aliviada. Ron podia ser muito obtuso às vezes, mas era um excelente pai. Matar o tempo livre com os filhos, nunca, nunca era entediante para Ron Weasley. Essas eram as palavras que ele próprio dizia para quem quisesse ouvir. Hermione, porém, sabia que seu marido era por vezes tão criança quanto a sua pequena Rose, e, por isso mesmo, adorava passar o dia com ela. Quem diria que aquele monitor preguiçoso e um tanto abusivo de poder, fosse se tornar tão... er... coruja.

E assim, a tarde dominical seguia-se monótona.

* * *

Risos. De crianças. Um lamento. De Ron, obviamente. Mais risadas, mais resmungos. E o som chegou até os adultos que praticamente dormiam na sala de estar.

"Ei Rose, o que você acha de mais vermelho?"

"Não, eu prefiro rosa choque"

"Argh, Rose, qualé! Rosa é cor de menininha!"

"E o que você acha que estamos tentando fazer aqui a tarde toda, hein James?"

Mais risadas. Dessa vez de James. E era um tanto quanto... marotas; para não dizer: maquiavélicas.

* * *

"O que aqueles três estão aprontando lá em cima, hein?" - perguntou Hermione de cenho franzido, após uma nova série de risadas invadir a casa.

"Não se preocupe Hermione. Ron cuida das crianc-"

A frase morreu no meio da sentença. Harry ofegou ao virar o rosto para a escada, onde passos denunciavam que James e Rose haviam finalmente aparecido. Harry Potter entrou em choque, prendeu a respiração e tapou a boca com a mão. Seu corpo foi atingido por espasmos, cada vez mais violentos, uma dor horrível alojou-se no lado esquerdo de seu abdome.

Harry Potter bem que tentou, mas todo o esforço foi em vão; ele finalmente soltou o ar dos pulmões em um fôlego só e... riu. Riu, isso mesmo. Gargalhou, melhor dizendo. Chorou de rir, literalmente rolou no chão. A imagem à sua frente era por demais surreal pra ficar calado.

Ron Weasley virara... uma verdadeira drag queen.

* * *

Rose e James, ambos com ares gloriosamente inocentes, praticamente carregaram escada abaixo o ruivo aniversariante, para poderem receber os parabéns pelo belo trabalho arduamente executado a tarde toda, dos pais e tios e avós também, que ali se encontraram na sala de estar d'A Toca.

James, com incríveis talentos artísticos para os seus 3 anos de idade, resolvera ajudar a prima com os preparativos para a festa de aniversário de seu pai.

Rose, como toda menina de 2 anos ao alcance dos cosméticos bruxos da tia Gina, viu ali a oportunidade perfeita de, pelo menos tentar, deixar o pai um pouquinho mais bonito.

Bem, pelo menos ela tentara.

Harry, não se aguentava de tanto rir; segurava o estomago com força absurda e lágrimas e mais lágrimas desciam de seus olhos cerrados. Quando finalmente conseguia reunir forças para abrir os olhos, outro ataque de risos era acometido. Gina, Molly e Arthur riam divertidos e Hermione... bem... estava senão um tanto mais controlada que Harry. A única diferença era que Hermione não conseguiria dobrar-se tanto assim, com a barriga tão grande.

* * *

Ron desceu os poucos degraus restantes e ficou a contemplar a cena a sua frente em uma estranha mudez. A verdade era, que se ele pudesse falar alguma coisa, uma palavrinha que fosse, sairia um tremendo berro da sua garganta.

De medo, devo dizer.

Acalme-se, por favor. Ron é um homem muito corajoso, se vocês querem saber. Um legítimo grifinório, herói de guerra, destruidor de horcruxes e blá blá blá. Respire fundo, vamos lá. Um. Dois. Três.

Virar uma drag queen para Ronald Weasley era fichinha. Mole, mole.

* * *

Ron, era a beleza em pessoa na opinião de Rose. O amor pelo pai crescera absurdamente, ao ver a figura paterna de vestido azul até os tornozelos e a maquiagem mais estonteante que já sonhara um dia fazer; de tons que variavam de vermelho a rosa choque, nos cílios longos, nas maças do rosto. Não se podia definir o que eram sardas, o que era maquiagem.

O cabelo fora arte de James, lógico. Era uma homenagem a todo mundo que amava. Tão volumoso como o da tia Hermione. Tão arrepiado e espetado como o pai Harry. E lógico, Teddy não estava ali, mas James lhe contaria mais tarde, que escolhera o tom de azul pensando no amigo. Naturalmente a cor era pra combinar com o vestido que Hermione usara em um tal de Baile de Inverno, que acontecera há muito tempo em Hogwarts.

"Mas... esse... é... o... meu... vestido!" - conseguiu dizer Hermione com muito esforço.

"Ó céus! Acho que me apaixonei!" - exclamou Harry, que caiu na risada novamente.

* * *

"Ok, chega... CHEGA!" - eu não disse que sairia um berro?

Silêncio. Um minuto depois, até Molly se juntava a Harry no chão. As risadas novamente lhe tirando do sério, Ron bufou e cruzou os braços entediado, esperando calmamente que a histeria se findasse.

Rose e James lhe sorriam radiantes. _Ah, ótimo, como se eu pudesse dizer não à essas carinhas pidonas_, pensou contrariado. Decidiu sentar e esperar os parentes se acalmarem, afinal a diversão geral à suas custas, já durava uns bons minutos intermináveis. O que o irritou profundamente, era o fato do vestido ser justo demais para o seu corpo, no que Ron teve que cruzar as pernas disfarçadamente para se acomodar melhor. O que, obviamente, resultou em mais risadas.

* * *

"Não sei não, James. Acho que papai está meio bravo..."

"Eu falei pra gente não pôr tanto rosa, Rose. Não dá pra saber se ele tá corado de emoção ou de raiva!"

"Mas eu gosto dessa cor! Pensei que papai também fosse gostar de uma cor tão bonita." - choramingou a pequena Weasley.

"Menino gosta de azul, sua boba!"

"Mas o vestido dele já é azul! Ele ia querer a maquiagem também dessa cor!" - raiva.

"Você que exagerou na maquiagem. Ele ficou horrível com esse batom!"

"E o cabelo que você fez então? Mais parece que ele levou aqueles choques de elo-letricidade dos trouxas!"

"Fica quieta, sua pirralha! Você não sabe do que um artista como eu é capaz de fazer!" - dito isso, James esquivou-se maravilhosamente rápido, quando uma irada Rose pulou em seu pescoço, caindo os dois embolados no chão da sala de estar d'A Toca.

"Nanica!" "Porco-Espinho!" "Chata!" "Bobão!"

* * *

As risadas pararam imediatamente. Gina segurou Rose, no mesmo instante que Arthur conseguia segurar as pernas de James, tamanha era a confusão de membros que eram as crianças.

Os dois assim que se viram livres dos adultos, correram cada um para cada lado das pernas de Ron, que por estar sentado e horrivelmente desconfortável, não pode levantar para ajudar na pequena briga.

"Desculpe, papai" - sussurrou Rose com cara de culpada.

"Desculpe, tio Ron... a gente só pensou que você fosse gostar do nosso presente de aniversário..."

Ron olhou atentamente as crianças à sua volta. A verdade era que, se não fosse pelo mico memorável, ele até que gostara de passar esse tempo com Rose e James. Tá. Nem tanto assim, se vestir desse jeito era humilhante! Degradante e a droga do cara que se dizia seu melhor amigo, não parava um minuto de rir da sua cara!

Ronald Weasley respirou fundo à guisa de maiores explicações:

"Eu sei que estou parecendo uma mulher, tá legal! Mas eu quero que todo mundo aqui presente, saiba – HARRY PÁRA DE RIR! - que eu sou muito macho, tá sabendo!"

* * *

"É sério cara, você está hilário" - Harry disse muitos minutos depois, todos já sentados no jardim lá fora apreciando a deliciosa sobremesa que Hermione preparara.

Rose e James, bocas lambuzadas de chantily, dormiam encostados no ruivo. Orgulho estampado nos rostinhos adormecidos.

Ele bem quisera retirar as inúmeras camadas de ruge e aquele maldito batom da boca. O vestido então nem se fala, o frio que entrava por entre as pernas era congelante! Como Hermione conseguira usar aquilo no alto do inverno, ele não fazia idéia. Quando, porém, fizera menção de ir ao banheiro para limpar o rosto, Rose fizera uma tremenda cara de choro. Acusara o pai de não gostar de seu presente. Que o pai ficara muito mais bonito e até mamãe ia amá-lo mais se ficasse assim por mais um pouco de tempo. James, admiravelmente solícito, praticamente caíra no choro fingido, junto da prima. Lágrimas de crocodilo, como bem ouvira há muito tempo atrás.

Ron fora obrigado a ficar assim até o término da festa.

Tudo pelo amor das crianças. Mas que era humilhante, ah isso era!

* * *

Mais tarde, Ron desejara boa noite à todos e junto de Hermione, carregou a pequena Rose para o quarto logo ao lado do seu. A criança tão parecida com ele e Hermione, sorria levemente.

Ron amara aquele pequenino ser desde o primeiro instante. As pequenas mãos, os pés delicados. O corpinho tão frágil ainda. Mesmo de um jeito tão esquisito, sua filha, Rose Weasley, mostrara a ele que também o amava da mesma forma. Amar Rose era tão fácil. Era apenas sentir para receber tudo de volta, em dobro. Amando e sendo amado.

Mesmo que para isso, ele tivesse que parecer uma drag queen!

Ron depositou um leve beijo na bochecha rosada de Rose, a certeza que muitos outros se seguiriam a este, e voltou-se para Hermione que observava a ambos, parada à porta.

"Diga-me Ron..." - Hermione sussurrou em tom divertido.

"Hum?"

"Rose não te obrigou a usar uma calcinha, não é mesmo?"

_Oh no not I, I will survive  
__For as long as I know now to love  
__I know I'll stay alive,  
__I've got all my life to live,  
__I've got all my love to give,  
__And I'll survive, I will survive,  
__Hey, hey!_

Fim

* * *

N/A: Fic ganhadora do I Challenge Filhos dos Personagens do fórum Grimmauld Place.


End file.
